The present invention relates to an airbag apparatus for use in a motor vehicle mounted on the motor vehicle.
Hitherto, an airbag apparatus, in which an airbag is developed and expanded in an occupant restraining area at a time when a motor vehicle accident is caused, is known. Further, in Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 11-28997, in this kind of airbag apparatus, a folded-back shape of the airbag is held by an airbag-holding member constructed by a cloth covering the previously folded back airbag. However, in designing an airbag apparatus using such an airbag-holding member, there is a demand for structuring an airbag-holding member in considering a developing capability of the airbag at a time of a motor vehicle accident, in addition to a holding capability for assuredly holding a folded-back shape of the airbag in a condition in which the airbag is housed in a housing portion.
Consequently, the present invention is made in consideration of the above-described point of view, and it is an object of the invention to provide a technology effective for achieving a capability of development of the airbag, as well as assuredly holding a folded-back shape of the airbag that is previously folded back, in the airbag apparatus for use in a motor vehicle mounted on the motor vehicle.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.